Scooby-Doo! The Movie
Scooby-Doo! The Movie is an upcoming 2011 animated movie to release in theaters based onto the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scooby_Doo Scooby-Doo] long running franchise since 1969. The movie will be the first of the series as animated to have a theatrical release. Although, Scooby-Doo and Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed were only released in theaters in Live-action. The film will be starring as the cast from Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated. Scooby-Doo: The Movie was released on April 1, 2011 in regular and IMAX theaters. Animation begins in July 11, 2010. It will also feature D-Box Mode in selected theaters. Despite it's mixed critics, the film broke multiple box office records including it being the second biggest weekend opening for an animated film, and the highest weekend opening for a film released in 2011. So far, it's total made it the highest-grossing film domestically and worldwide of the year. Plot Someone broke into the museum with the Remote Control that can use to bring monsters from comstumes to life which leads them to take over Coolsville. Meanwhile, while they're at the Hex Girls concert, the monsters from the museum attacked and kidnapped the Hex Girls. While trying to figure out how monsters came to life from costumes, Scooby, Shaggy, Velma, Daphne and Fred discovers that the Remote Control is the control created by mad scientist Dr. Peter Harvey. He hid the Remote Control in his laboratory, and was arrested. However, someone already knew where is it at and found it. When the gang found it, they discover that three batteries from the Remote Control is missing as the Gang begin to go on a journey to find three batteries. The Mystery Inc is force to drop out of school and begin their journey. The first battery is hidden in the Haunted House, while the second is hidden at the Graveyard, and the third and final is seen at the carnival. While they're on a mission, monsters goes around them and attacked. Shaggy and Scooby fell in love with May and her pet Felicity, slams Velma with jealousy of Shaggy in love with another girl. Within the Mystery Inc on their journey, a man in a mask possesesed the people from Coolsville and attacks it leading the gang in trouble. As their parents and closes friends such as Del and the Hex Girls get possessed, Mystery Inc decided to call it quits. But however, when Shaggy and Scooby discovers May and Felicity making their apperances, they were seen possessed as they attacked them and the Mystery Inc to let them to continue their mission not to give up as they head to the carnival to search for the third and final battery. While the Mystery Inc splits up to search for the battery, Shaggy and Scooby found a clue that Professor Harvey has escaped from prison, and they discover Fred, Velma and Daphne possessed as well as their vehicle The Mystery Machine, as Shaggy and Scooby are the only two left to save the world without being possessed by monsters. As they both enters the laboratory, they get caught by monsters and people of Coolsville leading aside Shaggy forcing to give the Remote to the man in the mask but tricked him and placed the Remote into the machine destroying the monsters and rescuing everyone and their family and friends. In the wrap up case, The Person in the Mask shockingly reveals to be Dal, who in which was unmasked to be Dr. Peter Harvey where Velma discovers that he is the one that lied to the world that he said that he wouldn't let anyone to try out his Remote Control. After the Mystery is cleared, Shaggy and May kissed, as well as Scooby and Felicity, when Velma gets jealous, but thinks that she is only into him as friends and became happy for him. Later, the mystery inc returns to school with the Hex Girls performing the concert as well as the Mystery Inc. Cast *Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones, Barty Blake *Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake, Paula Rogers *Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley *Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers *Frances Conroy as Angie Dinkley *Jennifer Hale as Thorn *Jane Wiedlin as Dusk *Kimberly Brooks as Luna *Jeff Bennett as Del Chillman *Kevin Dunn as Dale Dinkley *Vivica A. Fox as Angel Dynamite *Casey Kasem as Colton Rogers *Kath Soucie as Nan Blake, Female Tourist *Patrick Warburton as Sheriff Bronson Stone *Megan Fox as MayMegan Fox voices in Scooby-Doo: The Movie. Wiki News. Retreived July 10, 2010. *Mariah Carey as JessicaMariah Carey voices in Scooby-Doo: The Movie. Wiki News. Retrieved July 10, 2010. *Mike Myers as Dr. Peter HarveyMike Myers voices in Scooby-Doo: The Movie. Wiki News. Retrieved July 10, 2010. *Demi Lovato as Felicity Monsters and Villains The film decided to reunited the monsters from Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? and The Scooby-Doo Show, where they reappear from Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed to make it more interesting."Scooby-Doo! The Movie": Old Monsters are Returning!". Retreived July 28, 2010. *'The Tar Monster' *'Caption Cutler's Ghost' *'The Skeleton Men' *'The Miner Forty-Niner' *'The Black Knight Ghost' *'The Zombie' *'The Pterodactyl Ghost' *'The 10,000 Volt Ghost' *'The Cotton Candy Glob' *'The Mummy' *'Possed May' *'Possessed Felicity' *'Possessed Daphne Blake' *'Possessed Fred Jones' *'Possessed Velma Dinkley' *'The Possessed Mystery Machine' *'Possessed Hex Girls' Production Hanna-Barbera plans to release a theatrical animated movie of the Scooby-Doo franchise, rather than releasing Scooby-Doo 3, the third installment of Scooby-Doo and Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed with the original cast from the live action films returning.'Hanna-Barbera' Scooby-Doo theatrical animated movie. Wiki News. Retrieved July 12, 2010. The movie will be the first of the series as animated to have a theatrical release. Although, Scooby-Doo and Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed were only released in theaters in Live-action. The film will be starring as the cast from Scooby-Doo: Mystery Inc. Within it releasing in 3D and IMAX, it decided to make this film a much darker, edgier, loud and action packed animated movie to get those box office numbers running.Hanna-Barbera Productions: "Scooby-Doo! The Movie is Dark, Loud and Scary". Wiki News. Retrieved July 28, 2010. However, when Warner Bros. announced the film to be rated G, it thinks that it'll be too scary and loud for the young kids and todlers, where they decided to changed a G rating to PG.Warner Bros: "Scooby-Doo! The Movie's G Rating too scary for Todlers". Retrieved July 28, 2010. Therefore, Hanna-Barbera said that they want the todlers to see the film and decided to keep the G rating. Animation begins in summer 2010.Scooby-Doo: The Movie begins animated this summer. Wiki News. Retrieved July 10, 2010. The main cast since What's New Scooby-Doo will reprise their roles. This also goes to the cast member who portrayed the Hex Girls since Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost. From Scooby-Doo and the Loch Ness Monsters (2004) and Chill Out, Scooby-Doo (2007), Del appears, and is set to return for Scooby-Doo! The Movie, within the original voice actor is set to return.Del Coming Back in Scooby-Doo! The Movie. Retrieved March 29, 2011. From Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost (1999), Scooby-Doo and the Legend of the Vampire (2003) and What's New Scooby-Doo (2005), The Hex Girls appeared, and are set to return, with three original voices actress will reprise their roles.The Hex Girls Returns in Scooby-Doo! The Movie. Retrieved March 29, 2011. From Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (2004), the original monsters from Scooby-Doo! Where Are You? and The Scooby-Doo Show are set to return, within The Mummy from Scooby-Doo! Where Are You? will also returns, who didn't appear in Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed.Scooby-Doo Old Monsters Returns for Scooby-Doo! The Movie. Retrieved March 29, 2011. From Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorperated, one of the Mystery Inc.'s family members officially appeared, and are set to appear in the film.Sets from Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorperated set for Scooby-Doo! The Movie. Retrieved March 29, 2011. Marketing With Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare releasing on September 14, 2010 and Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Water premiere on Cartoon Network this Fall, Scooby-Doo: The Movie will be released on April 1, 2011.Scooby-Doo animated movie arrives in theaters September 2, 2011. Wiki News. Retrieved July 10, 2010. It will include in 3D, IMAX 3D and 2D theaters as well.Scooby-Doo: The Movie arriving in 3D theaters. Wiki News. Retrieved July 12, 2010. WB said the the film's trailer will be released in front of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Legend_of_the_Guardians:_The_Owls_of_Ga%27Hoole Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole], which is also set to release in 3D and IMAX 3D on September 24, 2010.Scooby-Doo: The Movie trailer in front of Legend of Guardians. Wiki News. Retrivece July 12, 2010. Originally set for April 29 in the US, till it moved up to Earth Day 2011, within it's UK release set for April 29, which it may move up along with it as well, and so is many countries.Scooby-Doo! The Movie moves to Earth Day 2011 premiere. Wiki News. Retrieved July 28, 2010. The film bumped to March 30, 2011, to have a major release date in most countries on the same weekend starting on that date. As of July 24, 2010, a teaser poster for the movie was released. And also it recieded a G rating for all ages admitted. This is the first and official theatrical Scooby-Doo film that is rated G. Within both live-action theatrical films [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scooby-Doo_(film) Scooby-Doo] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scooby-Doo_2:_Monsters_Unleashed Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed] were rated PG. Too scary for Todlers, it decided to changed it to a PG rating for scary scenes. But Hanna Barberta decided to keep the G rating for all ages admitted for the popularity. The film is originally set to release in 3D, but Warner Bros., due to the delay of 3D project, puts a cancellation for the film's 3D release, where it will instead be released in 2D and IMAX theaters on April 29, 2011. A reason why for the film will not be in 3D, WB states: "We are unable finished the film with the highest standard of quality so the project for releasing a movie that way will be delayed." And despite with audiences effect, WB also said: "We don't want to disappoint fans since we canceled HP7 3D release."Wiki News/Warner Bros. cancels 3D release for 'Scooby-Doo! The Movie'. Wiki News. Retreived October 23, 2010. On November 24, 2010, five months before it's theatrical release, the film moved up three weeks from April 29, 2011 to April 1, 2011 to avoid competion against [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fast_Five Fast Five], which moved up from June 10, 2011 to avoid competion against [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Super_8_(film) Super 8]. The film was released in the UK on March 30, 2011, and also in Germany, Australia and Italy on March 31, 2011. It's midnight release will include 3,100 theaters, the largest release for an animated film. Nationwide, the film will play in 4,119 theaters and 233 IMAX, which was the second largest release of IMAX behind Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 to 239 IMAX, and the largest for that for an animated film. The film will experience in IMAX for two weeks. Reaction Early Reviews for the film were generally mixed. However, Rotten Tomatoes scored a negative 49% of 29 views out of 100.Scooby-Doo! The Movie. Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved March 29, 2011. Metacritics gave it 39% which is a negative percent with 46 out of 100.Scooby-Doo! The Movie. Metacritics. Retrieved March 29, 2011. At midnight, Scooby-Doo! The Movie grossed $7.1 million from it's Thursday night showings from 3,100 theaters, the second biggest opening ever for an animated film behind Sonic X: Return to Soleanna.User blog:Ceauntay/Scooby-Doo! The Movie grosses $7.1 million from midnight showings. Wiki News. Retrieved April 2, 2011. Nationwide, Scooby-Doo! The Movie grossed a strong $35.1 million on it's 1st day in theaters for a total of $114.2 million on it's weekend opening, making it #1 at the box office and was more to it's modest $30 million budget, making it the biggest opening of 2011, the second biggest opening for an animated film behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shrek_the_Third Shrek the Third], and the biggest April opening of all-time.User blog:Ceauntay/Box office: 'Scooby-Doo' solves the Top Mystery with $35.1 mil. Wiki News. Retrieved April 2, 2011.User blog:Ceauntay/'Scooby-Doo' Scores 2011 to $112 Mil Debut. Wiki News. Retrieved April 3, 2011. The film stayed at #1 at the box office for two weeks making in another $57.2 million, for a total of $208.6 million, making it the first film of 2011 to pass the $200 million mark.User blog:Ceauntay/Box office preview: 'Scooby-Doo' barks hard again with $57.2 mil. [News. Retreived April 10, 2011. As of April 10, 2011, Scooby-Doo! The Movie grossed $208,628,000 in the US, making it the first 2011 film to pass the $200 million mark. Elswhere, it captures to $200,000,000 (as of April 10, 2011), for a worldwide total of $408,628,000, which already made it the highest-grossing film of 2011. Sequel Despite its succcess at the box office, Warner Bros. says that the sequel will be made. In that sequel, it was reported that Scrappy Doo may return. See also *''Scooby-Doo! The Movie'' Video Game *''Scooby-Doo! The Movie'' Soundtrack References External links *''Scooby-Doo: The Movie'' at the Internet Movie Database *''Scooby-Doo: The Movie'' at Box Office Mojo *''Scooby-Doo: The Movie'' at Roten Tomatoes Shaggy Rogers Daphne Blake Fred Jones Velma Dinkley Scrappy-Doo |group4= Television shows |list4 = Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! (1969–1970) The New Scooby-Doo Movies (1972–1973) The Scooby-Doo Show (1976–1978) Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1979–1980) Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1980–1982) The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show/The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries '' (1983–1984) ''The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo (1985) A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (1988–1991) What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2002–2005) Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! (2006–2008) Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010-present) |group5= Package shows and programming blocks |list5 = The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour (1976) Scooby's All-Star Laff-A-Lympics (1977–1978) Scooby's All-Stars (1977–1978) The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show and Scrappy Too! (1980–1982) The Scooby & Scrappy-Doo/Puppy Hour (1982–1983) Scooby's Mystery Funhouse (1985–1986) |group6= Television films and specials |list6 = Hanna-Barbera's All-Star Comedy Ice Revue (1978) Scooby Goes Hollywood (1979) Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers (1987) Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (1988) Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf (1988) Hanna-Barbera's 50th: A Yabba Dabba Doo Celebration (1989) Arabian Nights (1994) Night of the Living Doo (2001) |group7= Direct-to-video films |list7 = Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (1998) Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost (1999) Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders (2000) Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (2001) Scooby-Doo and the Legend of the Vampire (2003) Scooby-Doo and the Monster of Mexico (2003) Scooby-Doo and the Loch Ness Monster (2004) Aloha, Scooby-Doo! (2005) Scooby-Doo in Where's My Mummy? (2005) Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! (2006) Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! (2007) Scooby-Doo and the Goblin King (2008) Scooby-Doo and the Samurai Sword (2009) Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo (2010) Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare (2010) |group8= Live-action films |list8 = Scooby-Doo (theatrical, 2002) Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (theatrical, 2004) Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins (television, 2009) Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster (television, 2010) |group9= Video games |list9 = Scooby-Doo (1986) Mystery (1995) Mystery of the Fun Park Phantom (1999) Mystery Adventures (2000) Classic Creep Capers (2000) Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (2001) Scooby-Doo (2002) Night of 100 Frights (2002) Mystery Mayhem (2004) Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (2004) Unmasked (2005) First Frights (2009) Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Swamp (2010) |group10= Amusement rides |list10 = Scooby-Doo's Ghoster Coaster (1984) The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera (1990) Scooby-Doo Spooky Coaster (2002) Scooby-Doo and the Haunted Mansion (2004) }} Category:2010 films Category:2010s animated films Category:American films Category:2011 animated films Category:English-language films